Un mar de amor
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Éste es un fanfic de Los juegos del Hambre, que habla del amor de Finnick y Annie; una pareja que me conmovió mucho... Espero que te guste )


_**Este fic participa en el Reto temático de abril " Parejas" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".**_

**Pdta: **es una historia de tipo Fluffy

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartir les la historia que inventé._

**" ****Un mar de amor**** "**

_**Un fanfic de Los Juegos del Hambre**_

Un Finnick Odair lloraba desconsoladamente, en un pequeño rincón de un armario de suministros... _¡Quién diría que ese apuesto joven, tan galán, tan sexy, tan deseado en el capitolio estaba en estos momentos destrozado y deprimido! _Añorando algo que solo las profundidades de su corazón conocía. Aquella bella joven, que había sido su vecina durante tantos años, su _¿amiga?_ Por supuesto que no. Esa palabra era diminuta para describir el sentimiento que sentía que en estos momentos destruía su corazón. Si tan solo nunca hubiera sido elegido en la cosecha, tan solo el destino le hubiera permitido vivir una vida **normal**... Tal vez en estos momentos su vida seria diferente, estaría tomado de su mano caminando por la orilla del mar, como aquella vez en que su día era un soplo de alegría y paz sin preocupaciones, juegos del hambre o fama...

– **¿Finnick Odair?- **preguntó un joven que casi parecía un hombre por su tamaño, su inteligencia, su carácter que la vida había forjado al rojo vivo: Gale Hawthorne abría la puerta del discreto escondite que había encontrado Finnick y observaba a quien le devolvía la mirada

– **Si, soy yo ¿algun problema?-** respondió Odair tal vez demasiado a la defensiva

–**¡No! no, pues yo... No pretendía molestarte, ni encontrarte siquiera. Solamente buscaba a Katniss, en estos días tiene la extraña costumbre de perderse por ahí en algún rincón obscuro... Pero bien. Se que no nos conocemos, pero mmm, yo... ¿Podria ayudar en algo?- **respondió a modo de disculpa el inoportuno joven.

– **Si no me equivoco eres... ¿Galey? ¿El primo de katniss?- **correspondió Finnick al recordar algunas de las entrevistas de los penúltimos Juegos del Hambre. No era ningún misterio como había averiguado el intruso su nombre _¿Quien no conocería al vencedor mas sexy y guapo de todo Panem?_

–**Gale, en realidad y no, no somos primos solo amigos supongo. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo mmm ayudarte en algo? De hombre a hombre- **respondió Gale, que seguía sintiendose culpable por interrumpir en un momento íntimo a alguien desconocido y que nunca pensó encontrar así.

–**¡Pues NO, no me encuentro bien y tal vez NUNCA lo haga a no ser que puedas teletransportar amores de toda la vida desde 1000 kilometros de distancia y...!- **le respondió a gritos de rabia, furia y, _porque no admitirlo: _impotencia y añoranza. Hasta el momento, había controlado las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero con esa respuesta le fue imposible hacerlo mas.

–**¡Oye, tranquilo amigo!- **respondió Gale, entendiendo el sentir de Finnick y dedicándole una tímida sonrisa de compañerismo **–Yo pensé eso mismo después de la muerte de mi padre, pero ¡pues mira! Después de varios años he podido superarlo, casi totalmente. El siempre me decía que hablar ayuda mucho a sentirse mejor - **concluyó el joven admitiendo que , si no deseaba compañía lo dejaría solo.

–**Pues... Pues bueno, supongo que si podre aceptar tu ayuda, al menos un poco, de hombre a hombre ¿cierto?- **respondió finnick devolviendole la sonrisa. Al ver que Gale asentía decidió comenzar con lo que había sido el principio de la historia: El día que conoció a Annie Cresta:

–**F**_**ue un día como cualquier otro amigo**_**-** comenzó con su relato**\- **_**yo caminaba por la orilla del mar pensando en mis cosas, cuando oí gritos de ayuda provenientes del agua. Era una voz dulce, de una joven: fue la primera vez que vi a Annie- **_Gale no entendía que «any» pero decidió no interrumpir, como buen oyente _**\- estaba enredada con una cuerda y corrí a cortar la soga y sacarla del agua. Ella me lo agradeció mientras me miraba a los ojos, y comprendí que ella era diferente, no se porque, pero lo supe. Caminamos por la orilla del agua, hablando de nuestras cosas, nuestros miedos, quienes eramos... Te juro que nunca fui tan feliz y libre como ese día. Ella era solo unos meses menor que yo y me comprendía perfectamente. Sentí... Se que sonará raro, pero pensé que tenia un **__**alma gemela**__**. Desde ese día, no volvimos a estar solos, nos teníamos el uno al otro, para apoyarnos, ayudarnos y poco a poco, también para querernos. ¡Pero todo se fue a la MIERDA cuando salio mi nombre en los malditos juegos del hambre! Me hicieron aparentar ser quien no soy, que me guste lo que odio, que odio lo que amo... Nunca vuelves a ser el mismo después de la arena amigo-**_ agregó Finnick haciendo una pausa en su historia. Se sentía un poco mejor, y parecía haber entrado en confianza con Gale, así que continuo su relato** -**_**Cuando gané... Mi vida cambio por completo; aveces es horrible lo que puede hacer la gente por **__**dinero**_**\- **dijo simplemente para no mencionar los abusos sexuales que había sufrido**\- **_**y tus seres queridos, tu solo deseas protegerlos y hacer lo posible y tratar con lo imposible para protegerlos -**_Gale entendía perfecto esa parte _¿no había estado partiéndose el lomo con tal que su familia tuviera que comer?__** -pero la suerte no estuvo de nuestra parte ese día: ella fue elegida para tributo, me la arrebataron, se la llevaron, pero regresó. Le afecto como a mi, como a todos: se perdió en un mundo de niebla, de dolor, de remordimiento... Pero ella estaba ahí, y seguía siendo la persona que me hacia sentirme pleno, feliz y en paz. Yo... No creo poder con más- **_se corto Finnick, pues recordar esos ojos, mas bellos que cualquier estrella del cielo, no estaban ahí para mirarlo; y las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por sus redondas y hundidas mejillas

–**Tranquilo, si es amor de verdad, seguramente la suerte estará de su parte- **le respondió Gale, deseando que el también tuviera esa suerte. **–Pues bueno, te dejo solo. Tengo que buscar a Katniss, Finnick. Si necesitas algo más... Puedes confiar en mi- **concluyó el joven alejándose para buscar a su amiga. Dejando a un Finnick confundido, relajado y con el ánimo un poco mas arriba.

_**\- ¡Annie te amo! Y desearía estar junto a ti...- **_susurró Finnick expresando lo que gritaba su corazón.

**Algo de tiempo después...**

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que me encontré con Gale en el armario, pero esa no fue la última vez que desee esconderme. Ponerme a jugar con el trozo de cuerda parece una buena terapia: me mantiene tranquilo, concentrado y si mi mente se desvía demasiado al recordar la cuerda que alguna vez la atrapó en el agua y ocasionó uno de mis recuerdos más felices que poseo, basta con apretar demasiado el nudo para que el dolor me regrese a la realidad. Hace unas horas (o lo que creo que han sido "unas horas") Cressida había pedido algunas lineas para denmotrar que el 13 está a salvo despues del ataque del que nos previno Peeta. Katniss intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero se alteró demasiado despues de percibir el aroma a rosas de la explanada donde nos pedian grabar; solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos despues que ella tuviera un ataque de panico para que yo tuviera el mio, lo que tuvó como consecuencia que ambos fueramos sedados y llevados al hospital ¡_oh el alegre hospital!_ Después de las recaídas éste cuarto se ha convertido en mi hogar, con la morfina como aliada para perderme en un mundo incierto, pero donde no pienso en nada. Estoy más dormido que despierto, pero aun así distingo a quien meses antes fue **"la chica en llamas"** entrando a mi cuarto. Me aleja por completo de la tierra brumosa en la que estaba y me explica que se ha preparado un rescate, un infiltramiento al capitolio para traer devuelta a las personas capturadas: Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark y Annie Cresta son los objetivos principales. _¡ANNIE CRESTA! Podré tenerla devuelta en unas horas, en mis brazos, su mano en la mía..._

–**¿Es que no lo ves Katniss? Esto lo decidirá todo de una forma u otra. Al final del día estarán muertos o con nosotros. Es... ¡Es más de lo que podíamos esperar!- **es la forma más lógica de ver la situación, y tranquilizadora a decir verdad. Pero todavía necesitan una distracción: y Katniss y yo somos perfectos para eso.

Ella habla sobre su relación con Peeta, mientras Plutarch y Haymitch debaten si debería desvelar la red de secretos que cubre el capitolio. Cuando deciden permitirme hacerlo, estoy pálido y nervioso: _tengo que hacerlo, estoy listo._

–**El presidente Snow solía... venderme..., vender mi cuerpo, quiero decir- **empiezo con voz monótona y distante revelando la crueldad oculta detrás de una victoria en los juegos y un vencedor deseable sexualmente; explica perfectamente mi desfile de infinitos amantes capitolinos... Con el tiempo supe que los secretos eran un pago mas gratificante que el dinero o las joyas. Tardo casi media hora en explicar mis experiencias con la mayor cantidad de detalles que recuerdo: pero todo lo hago por Annie, por ganar tiempo para que vuelva, volver a tenerla conmigo.

Haciendo nudos, deshaciendo nudos, mas nudos menos nudos sin palabras que decir, mis pensamientos en secreto. No podría probar bocado aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, la sangre resbalando por mis dedos; dedos que acariciaban su cabello oscuro, bajaban a su cintura mientras sus labios encontraban los de ella... Un tirón especialmente fuerte de cuerda que me regresa a la realidad sin perderme en la melancolía. Me rindo, no aguanto mas la espera es _insoportable_ en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me acurruco y adopto la misma posición que en la arena de los juegos, cuando los charlajos gritaban con su voz: la voz que escucho en mis más dulces sueños y que deseo ser lo primero que oiga al despertar; la voz que me dio paz y alegría, de la persona que más amo...

–**¿Te enamoraste de Annie desde el primer momento Finnick?- **me pregunta Katniss. Me es muy difícil responder a esa pregunta, pero algo tengo claro:

–**No- **le respondo. Cuando la conocí era solo una chica más, no significaba nada para mi ¡tardamos un día entero en deja de hablar y conocer nuestros nombres! No tenia pruebas de que la quería salvo ese presentimiento que me hacia querer tomarla de la mano cuando la miraba, no supe que la necesitaría para respirar, para soñar, para vivir tanto como al corazón; ella es mi corazón** -: Los sentimientos aparecieron casi sin darme cuenta- **le digo al fin. Fue como quedarse dormido: primero lentamente y luego de golpe, dormirse para despertar en un dulce soplo de amor. Ya es mas de media noche cuando Haymitch abre la puerta diciendo:

**\- Han vuelto, nos reclaman en el hospital, es lo único que se- **dice. Me siento muy raro, como si no pudiera moverme ¿_con que me encontrare_? ¿_Que le hicieron_? Katniss me toma de la mano y me ayuda a llegar a la parte del hospital donde se encuentran. Es un caos: médicos y enfermeras corriendo de aquí a allá, gritando ordenes que no entiendo ni me interesan, lo único que me interesa es...

–_**¡Annie!**_**\- **le grito al ver su cabello doblar una esquina

**\- ¡Finnick!- **chilla al voltear a verme. Su voz, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos: mi chica. Es como si no existiera nadie mas en el mundo, durante este instante; solo me importa tocarla y saber que es real, que no desaparecerá. Cruzamos el diminuto espacio que nos separa y nos abrazamos, chocamos entre nosotros, caemos al suelo y nos damos contra la pared: su cabeza descansa en mi pecho mientras mis manos acarician su cabello oscuro, mis ojos la miran a ella; esa mirada tan verde como el mar que me recuerda los días tranquilos en los que ella era mi todo: _recuerdo cuando era pequeño y le pregunte a mi papá cuanto quería a mi mamá «__**tanto como estrellas hay en el cielo**__» me respondió. _Tenia razón, solo necesito esas dos estrellas en mi firmamento para ser feliz. Nos miramos a los ojos, no necesitamos palabras: nos comprendemos perfectamente.

Ahora que nos tenemos, no pienso permitir que nos separen: vamos de la mano por todos los pasillos, en las comidas, cuando nos despedimos para dormir. Más mi felicidad aumenta el día en que Plutarch pide que le permitamos organizar nuestra boda. El _ultimo paso_ que me falta para que Annie sea mía, mi esposa, mi mujer y yo sea suyo.

Hoy es _**el día**_. Hoy en pocos minutos, con sumaremos nuestro amor: Plutarch me indica que salga y me pare enfrente del salón a esperar a la novia. La espera me parece eterna: no se que vestido usará pero no me importa, pero ella se vería bien hasta sin ropa. Me reprendió mentalmente por pensar en ello, _deseo_ es lo ultimo que siento por Annie... La veo entrar y siento que verdaderamente es la mujer mas bella del mundo: usa un tierno vestido verde que combina con sus ojos, zapatillas color lima y su cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda. La música comienza, la entonan un coro de niños al son del violín: hermosa, pero al estilo ligeramente del capitolio. Dalton, un hombre del distrito 10 se coloca a mi lado para oficiar la ceremonia:

–**¡Compañeros, amigos, invitados; hoy nos reunimos en esta celebración para conmemorar la unión de estas dos personas dedicadas a estar juntas: **_**Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta.- **_la multitud aplaude al escuchar nuestros nombres. Nos permiten sentarnos mientras dan un pequeño discurso sobre el matrimonio (el cual no escucho) y aprovecho para tomar su mano. Es frágil y sencilla: al igual que ella.

–**¡Es momento de escuchar los votos matrimoniales!-** declara Dalton: prometí a Annie que yo iría primero. Plutarch y Cressida se acercan y nos colocan encima una red tejida con largas hierbas como si nuestra boda fuera en el distrito 4. Por un momento intentan reconfortarnos con estos pequeños detalles, y creo que lo logran. Lo que pudo haber sido, quedo atras: en nuestro ahora, nuestro hoy, somos una pareja que se unirá para contribuir a la liberación de un pais y seremos tan felices como la vida nos lo permita.

–**Annie Cresta- **comienzo, un poco nervioso** -eres la persona mas importante de mi vida, la única estrella que llena mi firmamento, la única gota que necesita mi mar para estar lleno; prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso: pues te amo- **concluyo, conmoviendo a varias personas de la audiencia. Es la verdad, lo que he llevado en mi mente durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados: y que confirmo ahora que estamos juntos.

–**Finnick Odair yo...- **intenta comenzar ella. Esta nerviosa, es tímida y necesita mi apoyo; la tomo de las manos con más fuerza, le recuerdo que estoy aquí. **\- eres un rayo de luz en mi oscuridad, el sol de entre mis tinieblas, el amor de mi vida: prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso: porque yo también te amo- **me dice y me hace sonreír: nuestro sentimiento es mutuo.

Me ofrecen un cáliz con agua: agua salada. Detengo el cáliz frente los labios de mi chica mientras ella humedecer sus labios, luego toma la copa y hace lo mismo para que yo pueda mojar mis labios. Este es el momento del beso:

–**Por el poder concedido a mi, por las autoridades del distrito 13, los declaro marido y mujer: puede besar a la novia.**

No necesito que me lo digan dos veces: mis manos descansan en su cintura, mientras las suyas permanecen en mis hombros y nuestros labios se encuentran. Es un beso dulce, apasionado, lleno de amor. Annie es mi esposa, yo soy su marido. Aquel deseo que se formuló en algún momento de mi juventud se ha vuelto realidad y por mi mente pasan miles de cosas, pero solo una importa:

–_**Te amo Finnick- **_me susurra Annie cuando nuestro beso termina, mientras me abraza y su cabeza descansa en mi pecho, como cuando eramos adolescentes tan normales y enamorados como cualquier otros pero nuestro amor no es normal; es un _**mar de amor**_ tan infinito como la vida misma.

–_**Y yo a ti Annie, mil veces más- **_le susurro al oído, antes de separarnos y ponernos a merced de los vítores de la multitud.

Poco después del pastel con glaseados preciosos, Annie y yo nos escapamos por ahí a un pequeño jardín secreto que encontré días antes: tiene una cascada y un lago artificial, flores y hierba hasta donde puedo ver... Es un lugar precioso. Me acerco a Annie y la tomo de la cintura, la beso, bajando por su cuello mientras ella acaricia mi espalda y siento que mi ropa comienza a estorbarnos mas de lo que soporto, así que me quito el saco del traje que usaba en la boda... Mientras Annie comienza a quitarme la camisa. La miro a los ojos para preguntarle, y su mirada me dice que lo haga, que me permite... Con cuidado y cariño, le quito poco a poco el vestido y-...

**-¡Mamá no sigas! Esa parte es ****asquerosa****\- **reclamó un niño de unos 10 años al recordar lo que seguia en esa parte de la historia.

**-¡Claro que no es asquerosa Finnick Jr! Es muy tierna. Tu padre siempre fue muy cariñoso conmigo: esa es incluso la vez que te "hicimos" a ti- **le respondió Annie a su hijo con una picara sonrisa**\- por eso me gusta leerte algunas de las entradas del diario de tu padre, para que aunque no pudiste conocerlo, sepas de la personalidad que tenia; la cual en pequeña medida, heredaste tu.- **concluyó la mujer. Los juegos del hambre habían traído un cambio drástico en la personalidad de Annie, pero también el nacimiento de su hijo lo cambio todo... _**Para bien esta vez.**_

–**¡Lee otra vez la dedicatoria que escribió mi papá al final del diario! **_**Por favor**_**\- **añadió el niño al ver la mirada de su madre cuando no llegaba la ultima palabra. Annie fue hasta la ultima pagina del libro que le habían entregado algunos días después de que le notificaran la muerte de quien apenas un mes antes había contraído nupcias con ella, que al poco tiempo de examinarlo se dio cuenta que era un diario: pensamientos, dibujos y pequeños recuerdos (una flor por aquí, una fotografía por allá) que habían permanecido casi en secreto de un hombre que muchos deseaban: pero pocos amaban de verdad. Encontró ese pequeño escrito, un párrafo de pocos renglones pero que bastaban para confirmar el gran amor que sentia por su pareja, Annie Cresta: la mujer de su vida:

**Annie, si algún día lees esto, es probable que no esté mas junto a ti,**

**pero lamento que eso haya pasado. Tu eres lo único que necesito**

**para vivir, para soñar, para ser feliz.**

**Aunque nuestro amor haya sido corto y efímero fuiste mi primer**

**y único amor, el único barco que necesito para surcar las inciertas aguas**

**la vida. El amor que siento por ti no es pequeño, sino **_**todo un **_

_**mar de amor**_**, mi perla de las profundidades del océano**

**Te amo.**

Un verso corto, pequeño pero que describía lo que era la vida. Simple, pero exacto para recordar que las corrientes son tan inciertos como la vida misma, pero esta nos prepara para soportar las mas fuertes tempestades: _y todo por amor_.

Éste fue mi pequeño (o no tanto ^=^) y humilde Fanfic espero que te haya gustado y si así fue deja tu review aquí abajo.

▪Que la suerte esté siempre de tu parte▪


End file.
